Free But Hunted
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Sequal to Stalked And Forced. Kendall and James are free from Mr.Diamond, but he's not going to let them leave him so easy. Being hunted by Mr.Diamond and others, can James still keep Kendall safe? Or will his father actually win one?
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

I wake up the next morning wrapped up in James' arms. I never thought I'd say this but, I love him. Even though he took me from my life that I had, I have come to truely love this man.

And the best part about this is I know he loves me.

No guessing.

No waiting.

No one else in the picture.

He just loves me and that's the best feeling in the world. Okay maybe at first I thought it was creepy how he stalked me, but hey I guess it wasa meant to be. And if I can't fight him, join him.

He has saved me from his fathers ways. And now we are both free. We can just be together with-out worry.

I snuggle in deeper into his imbrace and smell his scent of axe. I love that smell. I feel the scent of James pull me back into a sweet sleep of dreams.

James POV

I feel Kendall snuggle into me more before he falls back to sleep. I love him so much it hurts. And now he loves me back. He's so perfect, with his sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes and those dimples! Lets not forget that body of his, he's lean but yet has enough mucsle that he's still masculine. His pale white skin that is the same color of white sand.

I love him for everything he is inside and out.

The down side to this is that I'm not the only one who thinks so too.

POV

Watch out Kendall and James when I get my hands on you, you won't only feel my wrath but also the wrath of my helpers. Just thinking about the blonde makes me harder.

And I can't wait to have him back.

James POV

I get up and take a shower then get dressed. Kendalls still sleeping, I don't wanna wake him but he can't stay in those clothes hes worn them for two days now. I'll change him for him.

So stripe him down to nothing and put him in clean clothes and carried him to the car and placed him in the front seat and buckled him in and got in on the drivers side and set off.

We can't stay anywhere for too long, knowing my dad he's already looking for us.

And he's not alone.

Soon Kendall wakes up and we talk for a while. Feeling hungry, we stop at a small dinner for some brunch. We didn't have breakfast and now it's almost lunch time.

The whole time we were eating, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched the whole time.

"James, are you okay?" Kendall asks me in a concerned voice.

"Hmm...Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking about some stuff. No need to worry my love." He nods and smiles at my words.

God I love him.

When we finished, we hit the road again. And I feel like we are being followed.

This just might be the start of something great and something really bad for Kendall and I.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

Driving can really take it's toll on a person. Especially when you've been driving for six hours striaght and your being hunted down by your own father.

When did life get so hard?

Oh and I found out my dad was hunting us when we were at our last motel to stop for the night because I've been driving all day and Kendall doesn't have his yet.

~~FlashBack~~

_"God I'm tired, I could sleep forever." I say to Kendall as I flop down in the bed._

_"Well look on the bright side, you get to sleep all night now." He said as he joined me on the bed._

_We wrap each other up in our arms to keep warm, because it's the middle of winter on Minnasota and the heating in our room doesn't work well, so we'll use our body heat._

_We were about to snuggle together to keep eachother warm when there was a knock at the door. I give Kendall a look and gives one back as if to say 'who the hell is that?'. He gets up to answer the door and all I hear after that is._

_"JAMES!"_

_I hurry out of bed over to Kendall who was backing away from the door._

_"What's wro-"_

_"James my boy...And Kendall how nice to see you." My father spoke out smooth as silk._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same damn thing James. I've come to take you home."_

_"Oh yeah, you and what army?" I say smuggly._

_He smirks at me, "This army."_

_Then from both sides of him four men come out of no where. They are big and buff, the first two look around my fathers age and the other two look mine and Kendalls age._

_"Kendall,James meet , Mr. Mitchall, Logan Mitchall and Carlos Garcia their sons. They are going to help me bring you boy home to me weather you like it or not." My father spat out at us._

_I looked at the two older males in the eyes, I only saw darkness and evil it was like looking at them or my dad made no differance. But the guys that looked our age in their eyes was sadness and uncertainty. Like they didn't want to be doing this but had too._

_I grab Kendall and run with him to the bathroom and lock the door behind us. I heard my father yell 'get them!' and now there is pounding on the door. I open the bathroom window and Kendall and I go out through that and make a mad dash to the car. Lucky us we left everything in it. Once inside I fire it up and hit the gas._

_"James they're getting in their cars." Kendall informs me._

_"I know. If we can lose them, then maybe we can drive all the way to Californa with-out a problem. Atleast the city of L.A will be to big for them to try and find us. But first we need to lose them."_

_~~End of flashback~~_

So that's what I'm doing now. Trying to get these guys off of our tails by doing anything and eveything. Kendall is keeping an eye out for them. We've lost them but we don't lose them for very long they always seem to find us.

This should be a very interesting road trip.

POV

"What do you mean we lost them again?!"

I can't believe this, this the thrid time with-in six hours!

"Well it's not our fault." Carlos says to me. Sweet kid, loud but sweet and kind hearted. I see why Logan loves him.

"You know what will happen if you DON"T find him? I'll kill you and leave Logan here to suffer with-out his solemate."

His big brown eyes filled up with large fat tears."N-no p-please d-don't." He sobbed out

"Just find them."

He nods his head then goes back over to his boyfriend.

I'm friends with their fathers and I asked them to help me and see if their boys would help too. At first Logan and Carlos said no but after their fathers told them that they will not let them be together by however I choose to break them up they said yes. And what the deal is, is that they will find Kendall and James, bring them back to me alive and I won't kill Carlos.

No point in killing Logan he'd only be happy about because he hates his life, except for Carlos being in it of course that would be the only thing and there no fun in that. Plus little Carlos is getting sick anyway so why not? He has nothing to live for except Logan, his dad beats him and he's getting sick. And it would break Logan down completely. Which since he's a Mitchall is hard to do. But that would do.

Well, it could go either way I guess. Oh well.

And the clock is ticking.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Logans POV

I pull my crying boyfriend into my arms and hold him. I can't believe this. Poor Carlos should see a doctor not be chasing son and his boyfriend around the states.

All I want is to be with my love.

And I'm sure that's all James wants too.

Life is unfair.

"You okay babe?" I ask him.

"Yeah, he's just really *coughs* mean."

"Carlos baby your so sick you should sleep. I'll drive."

"Oh Logie your the best."

Logie. He's the only person in this whole galxey that can ever call me that and live to see tomorrow. He gets in the back seat and I give him a blanket to sleep with and I start to drive off into the night.

Don't worry baby I'll get you help sooner or later.

Let's make it sooner.

**Authors Note: Wow, who thought I was going to get Cargan to help along with their dads? Poor Carlos I feel bad for him. So now Logan and Carlos are in the picture, what will do next? And what do youthink is going on with Kames right now? :) Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendalls POV

Looking out the window in James' car, as the rain hits the windows. My eyes feeling sore and heavy from being awake all day and now all night. I look over at the clock in the car and it reads: 2:37am. Geez we both could use some sleep, James more so because he's been driving none stop for twenty hours or so. Or has it been less then that? Being up for many hours messes with my brain.

I just feel so weak without sleep and not stopping to eat or anything is not helping. Maybe I can get James to hide the car somewhere so we can sleep in the back.

"James." I say in my weak soft voice, but also course and dry because I'vr had nothing to drink for a long time.

"Yes love?" He responses.

"Could we please stop somewhere. We will be better off hiding the car and resting for the night, instead of having a car crash because you feel asleep at the wheel."

He gave got a soft sigh, "Fine, let me find somewhere safe."

He then pulls off onto a dirt road and hides the car behind some trees. When he parked it we both crawled into the back seat and snuggled up together and had a good nights rest.

James POV

The next morning when I woke up I felt great. I look at the clock on the dashbored of my car and it said that it's eleven o'clock. I get out of the back seat and get into the drivers side. Before I start driving I take one last look at Kendall sleeping in the back, he's an angel. I pull off the dirt road and find the highway again. Driving I hear my stomach growel. Geez, I haven't eaten in a long time.

I pull off onto an exit and go to the nearest resturant for food. I eat some and leave the rest for Kendall when he wakes up, he must be really hungry too. I also stock up on bottled water.

Now back to the highway to make it to L.A.

"Morning James." I hear a sleepy voice from the back say.

I smile and say, "More like good afternoon sleepy head, here I got us some food." I past him some food that I bought.

He takes it and eats it down and drinks a bottle of still on my face my eyes go back to the a while I look in my sode mirror and notice that there is a black jeep following us. Every turn I take it takes.

Must be my father and his goons. Or just my father. Or just his goons.

You know what I mean.

I start to speed up a bit to see if I can lose them in traffic. When out of no where I see red and blue lights flash behind me. Great, just what we need.

I go over into the right lane and pull over. He walks up to my window and I roll it down for him.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" I ask him.

I look up to him through my window and I can't see his eyes with his sunglasses on. He just gives me an evil smirk like he found something he was looking for.

Wait a minute.

"You both are going to have to come with me James." He says.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I should, I'm working for your father."

He takes off his sunglasses. It's ! Damn it, I forgot he was a cop. He was about to pull open my car door, when I stepped on the gas and drove away in a panic.

Trust no one.

Not even the police.

POV

DAMN IT! So close.

"Home base, this is officer Garcia reporting, I have sight off James Diamond and Kendall Knight, they are heading East on highway seven, license plate number is 027-GPM Minnasota plate, they are driving a grey Honda civic be on the look out."

I climb into my cop car and chase them down. While driving I look down at the picture of my son, Carlos. My poor boy, sick as a dog he should be home resting. People think I beat him, but that's not true, his mother beats him because he wasn't born a little girl like she wanted. People think I do it because it seems more likely.

Pushing all thoughts aside, I focus on my drving and speed up, I'm going to get those too back to Jake Diamond.

To save my son.

Kendalls POV

"I think we lost him." I inform James.

"Good, he might have a PBA out for us. Don't trust anyone except for me okay?"

"Okay." I smile softly.

It's pretty bad when you can only trust one person in the whole wide world. But what else can we do? Being hunted is no fun, we can't stop to do anything. The first time I get to go across the country and I can't even enjoy it.

Well atleast I have James. I wounder what life would be like if I never met him? Or if I met him in a normal way? Proablly boring. But atleast we might not have been hunted down like animals across the United States.

"So,what do you think will happen when we get to L.A?"

"Umm...I'm not sure, live out our lives together hopefully not being hunted down for the rest of our lives." James answers.

"What do you mean 'hopefully' ?"

"Well I'm just saying if they can keep finding is all over the States, how is a huge city going to stop them?"

Well that's just great.

"Well we can't let them win, you know what will happen to us if they do." I reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, all we can do is our best and hope that will can be truely free someday."

"Someday soon I hope." I mumbled to myself.

Lets hope we can be free soon.

Really free.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendalls POV

Still driving, we have lost and his helpers well atleast for now. It's getting dark out again and James won't pull over for the night and it's starting to scare me. He needs to be well rested inorder to drive with-out falling asleep at the wheel.

"James we should find somewhere to stay for the night. I mean it."

"I know Kendall, but what if-"

"We got away last time, we can do it again."

He gave out a sigh before turning off onto an exit to find a motel for the night. He is really stressing out about this, maybe I can help him with that. Having in mind how I can help him, it's time to put it in motion.

When we enter our room, which is a very nice room with tan wall paint, brown wooden flooring and nicely made bed in the middle with a bathroom on the right side.

I close the door behind me and when James gets on the bed, I get on top of him and start kissing down his body.

"Mmm...baby what are you doing?" He moans out.

"You've been stressed out and I'm going to make it all better, well for now."

I kiss down to the top of his jeans and unzip them and them down along with his boxers. I place a kiss on the tip of his hard member before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it hard. He treads his fingers through my hair and I slowly go down on him bobbing up and down painfully slow. He moans and groans and I look up at him through my blonde bangs and he's looking down at me with hazel eyes. Before I know it he shoots his load down my throat and I drink it all up before pulling off.

I lay beside him panting, then he said, "Any way I can help you beautiful?"

I blush lightly at his words, he then begins to start kissing my neck and now I'm the one who's a moaning mess.

"How about we have a little more fun baby." He says in my ear.

I nod my head yes.

~~A few hours later~~

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!"

I jolt awake to the sound of James' voice yelling my name. When I lay eyes on him, he is pinned against the wall with a knife to his throat and I have a gun pointed to me. Slowly I get out of bed with my hands up in the air. Good thing we put our clothes back on after we had sex.

" has been waiting for you."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Right here." As if on cue he comes into the room with a smirk placed on his face.

He makes his way over to me and tells the guy think to be Logan to stand down and put his gun away. Then he pins me to the wall and presses his body up to mine, I can feel how hard he is already.

Gross.

"Did you miss me Kendall baby? Because I sure did miss you, having you around, being inside you, having you scream out in pure pain." He says to me and I feel a tear slip out of my eye at the memory.

"N-no!" I scream out.

"Oh there it is. Now Carlos, make sure James can get a good view as I take his love right infront if him."

"NO!" James and I yell at the same time.

"But before that."

Before anyone could ask what he ment I got a sharpe pain in my neck. I then fell to the floor, feeling dizzy, numb, and a little sick.

Then out of no where a gun shot went off and I heard someone fall to the ground. All I could think was that it was James. Then everything went black.

James POV

Oh my god, he just shot my father.

"Do you wanna get out of here with your lover Kendall or not?" Logan asked me.

"Uh...Yes but why did you?"

"He was making us because if we didn't help him he'd kill Carlos, my love."

Carlos takes the knife off my throat and I go over and pick up Kendall who is out cold. I carry him out to my car and place him the front seat. I then turn to Carlos and Logan.

"Do you guys wanna come with us? We're going to L.A. so we can be free to be together. You can come if you want." I offer.

They share a look before nodding and getting in the back seat.

"Oh and thank you for that is he..."

"Dead? No it's not a real gun just a dart. He's only sleeping." Logan answers.

Now Kendall and I have two new friends that will help us get away from my dad. I hope he excepts them, I wounder what my dad put in him to make him sleep?

Hopefully he'll wake up soon so I can tell him everything that is going to take place.

Hope right now is all we have.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendalls POV

I woke up with my head pounding and pressed to cool glass. I open my eyes to see I'm in James' car. Man whatever his father gave me really put me out. I sit up slowly with pain shooting throught-out my body. I squeeze my my shut and grunt as I adjust myself.

"Oh look whos finally awake." James said as he drove.

"Yeah we thought you weren't going to wake up for a long ass time." Came a voice from the back seat that I knew but couldn't place.

Slowly, I turn in my seat to see both Carlos and Logan sitting there.

I give out a loud scream of fear, what the hell are they doing here? Are they making James drive us back to his dad? .Hell?

"Kendall, Kendall, sweety it's okay they're coming with us to L.A." James told me.

"Are you out of your mind?! They are working for your father they can give away our location and turn us in to your father for crying out loud!" I ranted.

"Yeah. But we won't." Logan assured me, but I am very unconvinced.

This whole, being friends with the enemy type thing is going to take time. But if James trust them then I guess I do to. That doesn't mean I won't be keeping a close eye on them. They will never leave my sight. Unless they use the bathroom, then that's totally fine by me.

I just hope James made the right choose.

As we keep driving, James pulls off into a motel for the night. The four of us each share a room with our boyfriends. Me and James, Logan and Carlos.

Once inside, James closes the door behind us and pins me to the bed.

"James, what the heck?" I say playfully.

"Come on baby, it's been a few days since we've done it last so maybe we could have some fun before we have to leave in the morning." He said as he gave me kisses to my neck making me moan.

Damn him.

He kisses my neck and leaves little love marks on my skin as he removes my shirt, jeans and boxers, I do the same to him and in no time we are down to nothing and his member is fully hard and really. He puts his fingers to my mouth and I take them in and suck. When he deems them ready, he takes down to my hole and one by one puts them in. I wiggle a little bit to get use to them as he begins to pump them in and out. Soon he finds my prostate.

"OH! James hit there again!."

And he does over and over again. He then pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the loss. He just smirks at me and spits on his hand and uses it on his dick as lube. Soon he lines himself up with me and slowly enters my body. Once inside he gives me a minute to get use to it.

"M-move."

He snaps his hips back and forth createing a rythem and picking up pace. Both moaning and grunting, he uses one hand to pump my negleted member.

"Cum for me baby, it's okay I got you."

And with that I came everywhere, both our chest and the bed. He soon followed, filling me to the brim with his seed. After a minute he pulls out and we cuddle in bed.

The last thing I hear, see, smell and feel is James.

Carlos' POV

"Logan I don't wanna do this anymore. they're nice guys that just wanna be with each other like we do." I protest to my boyfriend.

"Yeah well if we don't, will kill you, and I couldn't handle that." Logan admitted.

Yeah, wanted us to befriend both James and Kendall, report back to him every night and tell him what we know that way he can get what he wants. But that would make a double crosser's to both Kendall and James, well triple if you count us 'knocking out' Mr. Diamond back in the other motel.

It just doesn't feel right.

"Logan, don't worry about me okay. I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"You say that but do you mean it?"

You see I'm very sick with a lung infection. Right now it's only minor but it can get a lot worse if not taken care of. Might even kill me. Oh well I don't care, well I mean I care about dieing, but I don't know it's hard to explain.

I just wanna go over to the next room and tell Kendall and James everything. But I think by the time I get Logan to agree with me about it.

It will be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay I see that I have made a boo boo here. In the first story Carlos Logan and Kendall were friends before he got kidnapped. I just wanna clear up that it's been a few months and that they have all changed and don't reconize ( I think that's spelled wrong) each other. But things will change and they will be friends again don't worry I will fix my mistake. Enjoy :)**

Logans POV

Man, Carlos is all torn up about our mission to betray and bring both Kendall and James to so he can do whatever he wants. But honestly I don't care what happens to them, only Carlos and me. Though, I can't help but feel that I know Kendall from somewhere. We use to be friends with a guy named Kendall, but then he went missing and no one could find him for a few months so they gave up.

Wait a minute.

Could this Kendall be our old friend from school?

He does have longer hair then the Kendall we went to school with, but that could just be from not having a hair cut in a long ass time. I bring out my phone and open up to my pictures and scroll to one of Kendall, then pull the picture out of my pocket that gave to me and Carlos so we could find them. I hold them side by side to compare them.

Oh my god.

It's Kendall!

How could we not remember what our flipping best friend looks like? God we can be so dumb. But then again he didn't know it was us either so we're even I guess.

Both me and Carlos have changed, we both have gotten more buff and hard looking because we went though a boot camp that our dads put us in so we could do jobs like these.

"Carlos, I think that Kendall, is our Kendall from school."

"You see it too?" He asks.

"What, you knew? When were you going to tell me?"

"Well never really, I didn't think you'd believe me." He says sadly looking down at the ground.

Guilt crawling up inside me like some evil plague, "Oh Carlos I would have believed you baby."

I go over to him and hold him in my arms to make him feel better. My poor baby.

Kendalls POV

When I woke up the next morning and slowly made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Then I go back into the room to get dressed and James is still asleep. Ha, for once he's the one sleeping for long hours on end.

When I got done getting dressed, I felt my stomach do a flip and got a gross taste in my mouth like I might throw up everywhere. I open the door to go outside for some air hopping it will help with my sickness.

I breathe in deeply and exhale out my mouth. I hear a door to my right open and close, looking over it's Carlos and Logan coming towards me with smiles on their faces.

It's kinda freaking me out.

"Kendall!" Carlos excliams before he runs over and hugs me.

"Ugh, hi there Carlos."

"Kendall it's us, we went to school togerher before you went missing." Logan says.

I take a good long look at both of them because I ddin't before. Now I see it. Oh my god it's them. My face breaks out in a smile and I hug Carlos back almost in tears.

"How could I forget you guys?" I wounder out load.

"Well in our own way, we forgot you too." Logan said.

"How is everyone, how is my family?!"

"Kendall, your mom and dad are out looking for you, but no one knows where they went either." Carlos explains as he lets me go.

Man I had forgoten about my past life being to bust thinking about how to not get caught my James' dad. I must be the worst person in the world forgetting about my family and friends before I met James.

James.

I can't just leave him either, even if I do go my own way his dad will still be on my tail until the day I die.

"There is also I think we should tell you." Carlos interups my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"James' dad wants us to bring you guys to a certain place in L.A. when we get there." Carlos says.

My eyes go wide a little bit, "And you were going to do it!" I rage a little at them.

"At first but we couldn't do that to you, or anyone for that matter." Logan says simply.

"Well you know wha-" I stop mid-sentance and puke my guts out all over the porch of the motel. Logan and Carlos help me back in my room to go to the bathroom to finish what I started outside.

James POV

Logan and Carlos rush Kendall into the bathroom and I'm sitting on the bed with a look of confusion.

"He threw up." Logan stats flatly.

I get up and go into the bathroom and rub hhis back as he empties his stomach some more. My poor baby.

**Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter sucked it's more of a filler chapter then anything important. But I still hope you like it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall's POV

Man I really feel like shit. Was it something I ate? I don't know, but every time I even look at food I feel my stomach twist and turn in way that I wish weren't possible. We are still at the same motel and there is no sight of anywhere. Lucky us because we are all just drained to the max, it's like this energy sucking machine came and sucked all our energy out of us and leave us for dead.

Carlos and Logan are sitting on the floor of our room while I just sit on James' lap as he rubs my stomach trying to make it feel better. So far it's working but I still can't eat anything with-out feeling a sack of shit.

"You going to be okay baby?" James asked me as I start to fall asleep in his grasp.

"Yeah just tired is all." I say as I begin to close my eyes.

"Then just go to sleep." James whispered in my ear and that was the last thing I heard.

James' POV

I wish I knew what was wrong with Kendall. He hasn't eaten a thing in the longest time and I'm scared he might starve to death. I lay him down on the bed as I get up and stretch myself out. Then there was a knock on the door. Knowing not to just right up open it, I say "Who is it?"

"House keeping."

Oh yeah like I haven't heard that one before. It either really is house keeping or my father and his goons. I grab my gun and have it ready just in case. When I open the door, on one is there. Weird. Then next thing I know I see a fist and my ass is on the floor and the room is spinning like the gravitron at the fun fair. Carlos and Logan spring into action and fire their guns at the intruders. My head still spinning I try to get up and help fight.

Then one gun shot goes off and then all goes quiet. My head stops spinning long enough to see what's going on. I look to the floor and I see Carlos lying there holding his chest breathing heavily. He must have been shot in the lung.

"CARLOS!" Logan lets out a scream of sadness and pain. He then fires his gun at whoever was there. But then the room got quiet again. Then all I hear is a cling noise, I look down to see a smoke bomb.

"Well shit." I say before the bomb goes off and releases a sleeping gas.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I felt cool metal pressed to my wrists and ankles. Handcuffs and shackles. Just great. Wait a minute where are the others? I look to my right and see Logan, I look to my left and see Carlos who is still bleeding from his gun shot. I look in front of me and see Kendall. They all have handcuffs and shackles on, but they are still asleep.

"Well glad to see you're awake." Came a dark voice from a speaker. Oh no this is the last place I wanna be.

My fathers lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in a while but I'll be updating all stories on Fridays and weekends when I can. except for now this is an update. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy :) James POV This is the last place I want to be right now, and the fact that Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are here only makes things worst. What's dad going to do with us? "Hello son." I hear my father say over a speaker phone right across the wall from me. I glare at it, not that he can see me through a speaker or anything but the fact that he has us chained to his lab wall like prisoners. "Don't give me that look James David Diamond, I can see everything you boys do." He says. Wow, really dad the whole name thing? I'm brought out of my thoughts by a sound on my right, I look to see that it's Logan waking up. "What, where are we?" Logan asks in a sleepy voice. "My fathers lab. That can only spell trouble for us." I answer. He nods his head before looking past me to see Carlos still sleeping. His face went from calm to anger in two seconds flat. I look over at Kendall who looks just like Carlos; still sleeping, and I feel the same way only I don't show it. Kendall's been sleeping a long ass time. Did my father do something to him? "What did you do to them?!" Logan all but screams. "If you boys must know they are only sleeping. Well Carlos is anyway." My father said and I felt my heart drop out of my chest and my stomach tie into knots. I felt sick to my stomach like I was about to throw up. Anger and sadness but mostly anger filled me. I felt tears prick in my eyes but I held them back not wanting to give him the satisfaction of getting to me, I swallow a lump in my throat before asking, "What did you do to Kendall?" I'm sure if I could see that sack of shit right now he'd be giving me a smile that would make me want to punch out his lights for the rest of his life. "Remember that needle I gave him?" He asked and I nod my head yes. "Well, it was a sleeping agent filled with Nano-bots that if you piss me off all I have to do is press one button and he's gone for good." I couldn't believe it, would he really kill Kendall I thought he wanted him too? "I thought you wanted Kendall?" "I do. But if I can't have him no one can. Plus it's fun seeing you like this." "And the dad of the year award goes to..." Logan sarcastically said. I couldn't help but give a little laugh at that. But why does he want the other two? "Why Logan and Carlos, why are they here?" "So we can torture them to death." And that was the last thing that came from the speaker. I looked over at Logan who looked like he was scared shitless. I would be too. I then heard someone else waking up, I look over to see it was Carlos. Good thing he was still out cold for the last minute or so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We waited for someone, anyone to come in and give us our fait but no one did and it was hours later. Kendall just started to wake up. Damn that must have be some potent stuff. I ask him everything under the sun, is he okay, does he know what's going on things like that and he says yes to all. Then I hear a door creek on the other side of the room and it's a man. Not my father or any of our fathers. He makes his way over to Logan first, he has sandy white blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, looks to be in his early thirties late twenties. He's holding a suit case and places it on the floor before opening it. He takes out one of those things a dentist would use to keep your mouth open and puts it in Logan's mouth of course he fought the man but to no use. Once that was in Logan looked over at me as if I could get out of my chains and help him and if I could I would but I can't. The man then took a chisel and metal hammer and brought it to Logans mouth. I had to look away at that point. What I heard next sounded like the worst thing on the face of the earth. Logan's POV The man brought the chisel to my mouth and placed it at my very back wisdom tooth. I looked him in the eye, silently pleading him not to do this but he had no emotion in his eyes or face like doing this would be apart of his every day life and meant nothing to him anymore. He then raised the metal hammer and began to whack away at my back tooth. The pain is too much and I might just pass out. "Leave him alone!" I hear Carlos yell. the man turns his attention away from me to Carlos and walks over to him. He takes the hammer and beats him in the guts a few times over. Tears fall out of my eyes as I watch this. How can someone be so cruel? 


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos' POV

The man took the hammer and beat it into my side so hard I thought I was going to die right then and there. But if this means he won't hurt Logan then so be it then. "Ahhh!" I scream from being beaten so hard. "PLEASE STOP!" I yell in utter pain.

"Dad tell him to stop!" I hear James yell out.

The man stops and looks at James. Oh god now he's going to hurt James, he walked in front of James and punched him right in the face. I close my eyes not being able to look at what the man was doing.

James' POV

Holy shit that hurt. I look the man in his eyes and I see nothing but darkness and cold with-in his eyes. That sends chills down my spine. His eyes leave mine as he goes back to pulling out Logan's teeth in which Logan yells out in pain and with -in a minute the man pulls out Logan's back tooth covered in blood. He lets Logan's head hang to the side as crimson colored liquid flows quickly from his mouth. His eyes are shut and for a moment I start to believe he's dead, if it wasn't for him breathing. Pulling out someone's tooth won't kill them but if he bleeds out from where it was pulled he might.

"Dad you have to stop this they didn't do anything!" I yell to the speaker on the wall.

"Oh but James they double crossed me by helping you. So they must pay with their lives." My father said.

"You're a sick man." I hear Logan breathe out. Thank god he's alive.

The man then picked up something else, when I got a good look at it, it was a small saw. Mother of god. My father is serious, he's really going to have us killed. "Wait, wait you can't kill us."

"Why not?" The man said with a deep voice.

"Because, if you kill us my father will just kill you after wards because he'll have no use for you. Or he'll call the cops and have you put away fro murder. Think about it, why isn't HE doing this?" I tried to convince the man what he was doing was wrong. It must have worked because he put the saw down and let us out of our chains.

"Now go before I change my mind." He said with a final glace before leaving us. We got out of there as fast as we could, at the end of the hall we saw a light that lead to outside. I looked at Kendall and the others before we made a mad dash for the door. But something didn't seem right. As we got closer to the door it got smaller and then we finally got to the door but someone had closed it. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"You didn't I'd make it that easy for you to leave did you?" My father came over the speaker. "If you want to leave here, I won't make it easy for you."

Great. Just great what's next he's going to have guys with guns hunt us down in his own lab?

"FREEZE!" Came four guys with guys.

I had to ask.

I looked at Kendall and he looked at me, "James, if we die I just want you to know I love you." Kendall told me and I got tears in my eyes. "I love you too Kendall." I said then brought our lips together in a sweet kiss.

BANG!

The gun shots went off, I watched Carlos, Logan, and Kendall fall to the ground just before I did and then everything went black.

**Authors Note: Okay don't worry Kames and Cargan are NOT dead. But do you think they will be able to leave?**


End file.
